The UFO, PolkaDot Cow, and Alien Cheese Slices!
by BlueberryMuffinsForLife
Summary: Tom never believed in Aliens... until now!


"The UFO, the polka dot Cow, and Alien Cheese Slices"

**Hello! I hope you all enjoy reading this!**

Most people don't believe in aliens. Why would they? There's no proof to show it. Most people also seem to think that aliens are little green humanoids with oversized heads…Completely untrue. My name is Tom Ernest. I for one know that aliens are real, ever since a few days ago. It all started like this: I was lying in my bed, scrolling through my book; Sir Fartsalot Hunts the Booger. It was actually a pretty interesting book. By the way, I live on a farm in Falcon Lake, Manitoba. The beach is one of my favourite places in the world. The only livestock we have on the farm are six cows. We used to have eight cows, but two of them disappeared. Maybe they just ran away… I'm not sure. Well anyways, I went down to dinner and found my mom and sister at the table. Dad was probably late… he usually was. As I sat down, my sister, Susie, stuck her tongue out at me. My Mom, Isabella, gave her a warning look, and she went quiet for the rest of the meal. Hoping that food would fall to her, my dog, Jazz, looked up at me expectantly. I quietly gave her all of my broccoli. Sadly, I got busted by Susie, and Mom just piled more of it onto my plate. After dinner I went back up stairs to my room, and played Halo 3 on my Xbox360. As I was playing, I looked out the window and saw Jazz running around outside, barking like mad. Next my dad pulled up in the driveway. He went inside, and I decided I'd talk to him later, when I was done playing my game. Jazz was still outside, still running around. Then she ran towards the forest, and disappeared behind the bushes. I sighed; I wasn't worried, she usually did this, and I was always the one who had to get her back. I ran down stairs, picked up the leash, and went outside. It was dark, and I could hear the crickets chirping. I went through the bushes, getting scratched by pine needles on the way in. I wasn't scared; I knew the forest better than anyone else, considering that I went in almost daily. The forest trees were very tall, and there was lots of space to walk between them. I walked on through the forest, hearing the distant scuttles and barks of Jazz. I walked into a clearing and saw Jazz in the middle, going pee; she wasn't really picky where she went: my bed was a favourite. I walked up to her, waited until she was done, and then tied the leash around her collar. I was about to walk out of the clearing when there was a blazing light. I slumped backwards, unconscious... A couple hours later, I woke up in a cold, damp, metal room that looked a lot like a jail cell. There was a door to my right, with a glass window to look through. I sat up, and looked around. I knew one thing for sure. This was definitely not a jail cell. I was about to stand up, but a wave of nausea passed over me. I slumped back down, thinking about what had just happened. I wondered how I got from the forest to this place so quickly. Or maybe I was dreaming. I figured if I didn't do something soon, I would probably die here. I stood up with difficulty, and strolled over to the window. I was in what looked like a science lab, but not the kind of one you could find in a school. I decided that breaking open the window was not a good idea. Then I noticed the door was open. I cursed myself for being so stupid, and stepped outside. I walked around for a bit, mostly seeing the same thing: chemistry sets. These people really had a bad sense of style. Finally I found a room without any chemistry sets, and my jaw dropped open. There was one of our cows, covered in pink polka dots. Before I could react, I was dragged off my feet by… cheese. Or at least they looked like cheese, I couldn't be sure. They laid me down on this bench, trying to pour something in my mouth. I struggled and screamed, my voice muffled…"AHHHHH!" I opened my eyes, and realized I was still in my bedroom, the TV screen still on. So it wasn't real, that was a relief. It was all a dream. I looked out my window, and thought I saw something in the sky. The next second it was gone. I decided it was nothing and went back to my video game.

**Was it good, awesome, horrible? REVIEW!**


End file.
